Yours to hold
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Day after day Demyx watched Zexion, hoping for the day when the silver haired male would reach out to him. Zemyx songfic!


**Well, here this is it's Zemyx! Thanks so much to my beautiful beta my friend who helped make this so much easier to understand and stuff. Which for the noobs is yaoi so it's not my fault if your a massive homophobe and accidentally read this because I didn't make it clear enough here! I dun own Kingdom Hearts if that matters at all. **

**Title – yours to hold (Tis a song fic, the song is owned by skillet which is an awesome band, so I don't own it.) **

**I see you standing there**

**But you're so far away**

**Starving for you attention**

**You don't even know my name.**

Demyx watched Zexion lean against the wall, a book open in his hands. The latter didn't seem to be aware that anyone else was in the room much less staring directly at him. Sadly Demyx is doomed to keep staring, for the boy with the silver hair didn't even know his name.

**You're going through so much**

**Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?**

Demyx had seen the looks other people at school were constantly shooting the other boy, the harsh insults and dealt punches. What Demyx was pretty sure of was that, if given the chance, Demyx could be the one to hold him.

**Every single day**

**I find it hard to say**

**I could be yours alone.**

Demyx sat across the hall headphones covered his ear as he stared at Zexion. Every now and then somebody would walk by and momentarily block his view. Suddenly he stood, a determined look in his eyes as he started across the hallway. With his purpose in mind he pushed through the crowd only to find the boy, who had been blocked from his view, had disappeared from where he once stood.

**You will see someday.**

**That all along the way**

**I was yours to hold**

**I was yours to hold.**

Zexion doubled over as he was kneed in the gut, the air forced from his lungs. He coughed as he fell to the ground, a thin trail of blood left his mouth from his split lip. Wiping away the trail of blood he placed himself upright against a wall, his arms crossed protectively over his stomach as he attackers laughed and walked away. Demyx, upon hearing yelling, had run to investigate only to find the one he longed for against the wall blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, despite previous attempts at wiping it away. Before he could stop himself he was beside the boy checking him over.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly before realizing what a stupid question that had been. Worry showed deep in his eyes at the state of the older boy. Zexion just stood up shaking the younger boy off.

"I'm fine." He said before walking away, using the wall for support. Demyx just watched him go sadly, wishing the boy would take him into his arms.

**I see you walking**

**Your hair always hiding your face**

**I wonder why you've been hurting.**

Later that day Demyx wandered the hall worriedly, he hadn't seen Zexion since the boy walked away from him. Demyx sighed. He was just about to give up when he saw a flash of silver about to enter the boys bathroom, just up the hall. Excitedly, he followed.

"Zexion!" He called. A look of panic settled in the other's eyes for a second, then disappeared as soon as he'd seen Demyx. Zexion raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Yes." It was more a statement demanding an answer rather than a question.

"Are you okay!?" He screamed/asked the silver haired boy in front of him. A light blush spread across his cheeks, but was gone as quickly as it had came. Demyx told himself it was just a trick of the light.

"I'm fine." He said biting his lip and leaving.

**I wish I had some way to say**

**You're going through so much**

**Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you.**

Demyx stared after him; he was still worried, he could be bleeding internally! Why would somebody beat Zexion up anyway? He was quiet and never crossed anybody, he'd certainly never seen or heard the silver haired boy insult anyone or their girlfriends.

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**

**You should know**

**I'm ready for you when you're ready for me.**

Demyx hurried to follow Zexion in; Zexion was acting weird, more so than usual, and he was sure it had something to do with the freaks who beat him up. He turned the corner stopping immediately when he heard voices.

**And I'm waiting for the right time**

**For the day I catch your eye**

**To let you know**

**I'm yours to hold.**

"Why do you keep protecting him? Though I suppose it's only natural that a fag would want to protect his boyfriend." The boy sneered towards Zexion who just growled.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Then, why protect him? Why care about what happens to his blond ass? He's too dense to know what's going on anyway."

"Seifer, don't talk about Demyx like that." Zexion had snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously at the other teen.

"Whatever fag, we have business to attend to. Have fun with your faggot ass boyfriend." Then he left, leaving Zexion where he stood; the boys expression fell a little. His anger, whilst still there, had lessened.

**I'm stretching for you but you just out of reach**

**I'm ready for you when your ready for me.**

Just outside the door Demyx's eyes had widened. Zexion walked out of the bathroom seconds after, and saw Demyx standing there. Then slowly, hesitantly, he reached his hand out to Demyx, who looked at it questionably for a moment before taking it; happily allowing Zexion to pull the blond against his chest.

"I've been watching you too." He said hesitantly before allowing a small smile on his face when Demyx's eyes lit up. Before anything else needed to be said Demyx pressed his lips to Zexion's who, after a moment of shock, returned it whole heartedly. Ignoring the bell as it rang, dismissing others from a class they had previously and presently missed.

**Well here's my first Zemyx, I'm so proud of myself! Now, go vote!!**


End file.
